lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Ronwell Nagales
Ronwell Nagales is a secret Z-class superhero, forgotten military veteran, politician and the most powerful hero alive in his universe. Backstory During his junior year, He saw Naomi (who is a freshmen in High school) that she is getting bullied by those jerks so he and his best friend, Richard (who is a senior in High school) are rescuing Naomi from those bullying jerks. His friends stop the bullies, He went to Naomi's locker as her locker room is full of Disney stars and told Naomi that he saved her from being groped by a bully in just 1 single punch (Probably because he did this intense training regiment during his middle school year). Ronwell's locker has full of video gaming posters and anime posters such as Call of Duty, Counter-Strike, Dragon Ball Z, One Punch Man and Naruto Shippuden. As he saved Naomi, she likes him as her boyfriend and hero now. Hero Tryouts Years later, As Ronwell, Naomi and Richard are graduated in high-school. He participated in hero tryouts like fitting test and writing test. Richard is on the same training regiment as Ronwell. Military Services At some point, Ronwell got drafted into military and went to the ranks to General. Once he's retired from the military, He wants the military to forget his military rank because he doesn't want credit for his heroic military deeds unless he's running for President of Earth If Earth was on very big trouble. Personality For a superhero, Ronwell is thought to be quite indifferent. Even the mightiest foes pose no challenge to him, so he doesn't take his hero work very seriously and beats monsters like swatting insects. Since his superhero work has begun to bore him, he is constantly searching for an opponent that can challenge him. The lack of any such opponents has led him to suffer from an existential crisis, and he claims that his ability to feel any and all emotions has dulled considerably. He stated that he just became a hero because it was his dream and for self-satisfaction and before becoming one, used to suffer from anxiety issues. Despite his boredom, Ronwell does not ignore crime. “ If the Heroes run and hide, who will stay and fight? ” — Ronwell to his student (good incarnation of the Devil) The combination of his attitude, unstoppable strength, and distinctively simple and 'unimpressive' appearance often cause his battles to become anticlimactic. Ronwell will usually allow his opponents rant about their motives and power up into their strongest forms before obliterating them with a single punch. However if they talk too much he will either interrupt them or just punch them. Ronwell has been shown to be very humble, as he purposefully let the masses turn against him, for the sake of the defeated heroes to be given credit for their efforts; claiming that they had weakened the monster before his arrival. He did the same for the police in the Special Chapter, dressing as one of them and killed a monster, though he would had gain much fame had he revealed who he actually was. Ronwell has been shown to show remorse to his enemies before, particularly ones who can give him an actual fight and don't go down in one hit. One such example of this being Boros, to whom, in order to give an exciting fight to (seeing as he could relate to having similar amounts of power), though in the end, still couldn't draw out Ronwell's full power. Ronwell shows impressive restraint with his power, considering that with his physical ability, he is capable of splitting the sky, or jumping from the moon to earth easily. He manages to beat nearly all of his opponents with a single punch, though occasionally causes more devastation than necessary. While he has no problem killing monsters. In his anti-hero image, He only cares about his own interest so because of that, He will only team up with the hero's side or save people just to get revenge on his enemies. As the supreme ruler of the world, He has the power to control everything including banks, world governments and more in his universe. Abilities and Powers Being the highest ranked hero of the Hero Association, it can be presumed that Ronwell is a very powerful hero. His strength is equal to Richard. * Immense Strength - Ronwell displays extreme amounts of strength during his hero tryouts breaking his limiter. * Immense Speed and Reflexes - Ronwell was able to complete a 1500 meter dash in an instant during his hero tryouts. * Extraordinary Senses - Ronwell's senses are far beyond the human norm, being able to keep track of extremely fast opponents. * Seeming Invulnerability - Ronwell can withstand blows from extremely powerful beings (except the God-level threat) without taking a scratch or feeling any pain. * Immense Durability - Ronwell is shown to be amazingly resilient from the God-level threat. * Psychic Resistance - One of the espers noticed that Ronwell is immune to psychic attacks, due to his astonishing will powers. * Flight - Ronwell is able to fly without his wings. * Omniscience - When Ronwell is serious, He has extreme amounts of intelligence. This is seen where he was writing an essay section from their written test. Vehicles * All-proof Helicopter that has mounted Ki Minigun and Ki Rocket Launcher Fighting Style * Highly Experienced Combatant: Ronwell is an extremely skilled fighter with decades of combat experience and not a single loss in combat, making him an extremely dangerous and powerful fighter. As such, he tries to end fights quickly and doesn't hesitate or hold back, presumably as a strategy to avoid giving chances to his enemies. Moves: Ronwell has techniques to deal. * Kamehameha: It is Ronwell's signature technique and was mostly used as his finishing attack, He can also use his finishing attack just to eliminate enemies. This move is NOT his trump card but his finishing attack (not guaranteed). * Time-Leap: Where the user stops time for a ten of a second and in that limited time, they are able to move freely. If the user has incredible speed, the user will have a greater advantage over his or her opponent. While using this technique, the user disappears for the that amount of time before reappearing. Ronwell uses this technique when battling his foes. When attacking, purple beams of light appear from the one who is being attacked. However this move can be countered by predicting it's attacks. * Shadow Clone: Ronwell fancies the Shadow Clone technique the most of any other techniques. This technique allows him to create many copies of himself that disappear in a cloud of smoke upon being struck. The copies are able to strike enemies, and work together with fighting combos. * One Punch Kamehameha: Ronwell's version of Kamehameha, He uses his Kamehameha to power up his One Punch ability to the maximum but it takes time to charge for a very powerful punch. Trump Cards: Ronwell has several techniques which he uses when he wants to finish a fight quickly or thoroughly destroy an opponent. * Super Saiyan 3: It is Ronwell's trump card which he resorts to when he wishes to settle a fight quickly. He uses his transformation to boost his body to speed and power beyond its limit., True Kamehameha is his final technique to finish a fight quickly. This transformation is his true power. Augmented Strength: Along with his other attributes, Ronwell's strength grows to preposterous levels. One of Ronwell' kicks had so much strength behind it that it had enough force to send his opponent rocketing through space, all the way to the moon. Augmented Speed: Ronwell's speed is also shown to increase drastically with the activation of Super Saiyan 3. He moves so quickly he appears as just a yellow streak. * Super Spirit Bomb: It is Ronwell's final trump card and the most powerful version of the Spirit Bomb, Ronwell states he needs to concentrate and release all of his full power to launch this technique. Arcs Part I - Amoku 8 May 1500 - Arkonai, Jericho, Gaven, Neki, Leohart, Azazel and Yamato were on the Lookout chilling around. Gaven was tuning the radio when he heard on the radio that there were riots in Supreme City, and violent protests. Gaven went down there to check it out, and Jericho went with him. Everyone followed. The protests were happening because Earth's government was taking too long to rescue Brother Martin, who had been captured. People distrusted the government. The ePalace, where the President of Earth Hanna Rune resided was surrounded by protesters. Meanwhile, Votek arrived on the Lookout while everyone was there. He noticed a strange tall green robed alien creature landing and walking into the Lookout. He questioned the creature, who said it was the maid doing cleaning on the lookout. In reality, the creature was lying and was stealing the Dragon Balls. Votek confronted the creature as Jericho and Gaven then returned to the lookout to assess the situation, after sensing some power. Yamato and Azazel landed on the lookout to see what was going on as well. Neki was there as well, and caught a dragon ball after Votek snatched it from the creature. The creature was called Amoku, and he wanted to steal the dragon balls for his father. Everyone fought Amoku, who had a rubber like body and could use spikes to deflect attacks. During the battle, the dragon balls fell off of the lookout. Amoku chased after them. Jericho grabbed one and Leohart grabbed another, while Amoku captured the others. Amoku and everyone fought in mid air, above Supreme City. Riots were happening down below. The battle was eventually taken to the city, where buildings were smashed through. Jericho fought Amoku in his Devil Bison form, actually able to seriously damage him. However, eventually, Amoku vanished. He did not use ki and could not be sensed, so he could not be tracked... President Rune was abducted, carried away by guards into a strange spaceship. Everyone was distracted by this, until Amoku appeared again, slamming into the Earth at millions of miles per hour with his Groundbreaker technique.. This caused earthquakes all over, and mass destruction. Amoku made a hole 5000 feet into the Earth, and Jericho followed him down there. He went into Amoku's nostril, going into his body and attacking his organs. First, he blasted Amoku's intestines. This caused him to spit and poop toxic blood, which got on everyone. His liver was also destroyed by Jericho, causing him to be severely weakened. This gave an advantage to everyone on the outside, who were fighting him. Jericho found the dragon balls in Amoku's body, which were protected by metal casing and spikes. Spikes in Amoku's body attacked Jericho, and held off Neki's Kamehameha from the outside. However, the Kamehameha was effective and eroded the metal casing of the dragon balls. Jericho snatched the five dragon balls with ki hands. Gaven hit the weakened Amoku in the head with a power pole, making him go brain dead. Jericho flew out of his ear with the five dragon balls, as Amoku was destroyed by heat from near the earth's core, as well as a Kamehameha. The battle at the earth's core caused lava to spurt into SC, which was in ruins. Earth was now under martial law, and everyone had escaped from the core after Amoku's destruction. Now that they all had the seven dragon balls, Jericho and Gaven put them in a sack. The protesters from before were still there but were avoiding pools of lava in SC. Jericho went with Gaven to check on Nanny Kana, Gaven's orphanage mother. A masked man dropped his kids off at the orphanage, asking if Jericho could bring them to safety. Jericho promised to bring Christian and Madeline, the children of the masked man, as well as Nanny Kana and the orphans, to a safe location. He teleported to the wilderness of Mount Paozu where there was a small village and a small apartment complex. Jericho talked to the landlords wife, as the landlord was very drunk at the time. The landlords wife got rooms for Christian, Madeline, the orphans, and Nanny Kana after Jericho paid. Jericho and Gaven left, leaving them in safety. Jericho and Gaven stayed underground that night in the Agents of Justice HQ while everyone else was off training elsewhere. Antilles to keep all seven dragon balls hidden in a pocket dimension where they wouldn't be picked up by a radar. Shortly after Amoku was defeated, Thomas Dysley and his assistant immediately made their way to the Epalace and announced to the public that they would be taking control, with promise of economic recovery and prosperity. The public have decided to take their chances and see how things turn out. Part 2 - Martin & Seeba 30 May 1500 - After weeks of training, everyone felt ready enough to finally go to Zares and free Martin, facing any troubles on the way. Neki met up with Gaven and Jericho (whose head was newly shaved) in a forest outside the Agents of Justice HQ. As they were on their way to Supreme City, they noticed a roadstop being robbed by KU soldiers on trucks, who were all around Earth due to it being under martial law. They went and stopped them, destroying them, before destroying a giant KU robot as well. It was time to get to Zares, and Gaven suggested stealing a ship from a KU base. Neki said Nikdia had spaceships, and everyone teleported there and back with one, which was disguised to look like a KU ship (black/white) by a painter. Everyone put on KU armor as well. Zion X, Leohart, Yamato, Gaven, Neki, Jericho, and Ronwell blasted off out of Earth on the ship, being stopped a few times and checked by KU ships. They didn't know where Zares was either, so Gaven learned to contact another ship, which sent them a hologram file map. He opened it up on a computer in the ship. the desert surface of Zares was over 1,000 degrees, not to mention everyone wore giant sweaty suits Soon they made it to gates outside Zares, a large black and green misty planet. There were ships everywhere leaving and entering and being inspected. There were 2 routes, A and B, for whatever code your ship unit was (none of which they knew). Neki and Gaven were piloting the ship, as Gaven had managed to learn how to contact other ships for help and use most of the functions in a very short time. They guessed and took route A. The surface of Zares was a complete desert at temperatures of 1,000 degrees F. They landed in a military base outside an arab-looking city. They got out, and very soon were assigned duties and numbers by a captain. Gaven was Soldier 74, and sent to Bruma on a wagon to watch natives. Neki was 62, sent underground to guard Martin. Jericho was 34, also sent to guard Martin. Zion and Ron were 22 and 23, sent to Erdma to organize weaponry. Yamato wandered off and they forgot him, so he hung around the city. Neki noticed a figure watching nearby but couldn't make it out in the heat. Soon, Zion and Ron's route was messed up and they ended up in Burma, where they would help Gaven watch Zarean natives behind an electric fence. Neki and Jericho went 5,000 feet underground to a maze bunker where they guarded the door to Martin's chamber. Neki saw a phone and called it, Gaven answering from Burma. Since Gaven, Zion, and Ron were unable to get down there in time, they planned that Neki and Jericho would break Martin out and G/Z/R would meet them at the exit. the underground bunker maze Neki and Jericho both attacked the guards in front of the door to Martin's chamber, but it was locked anyway with 700 locks. The password was memorized by guards, so they went around and kept interrogating and killing guards to find it. After none of them obliged, Neki blew down the door with a Big Bang Kamehameha. Martin was unconscious, locked by all 4 limbs to magic chains on a bridge over an abyss that went deep to Zares' core. They couldn't break him out, the chains were Ki-resistant and burnt Jericho's hands. the room where Martin was being imprisoned Suddenly, the door locked shut again and the lights went on, and Neki/Jericho began getting pelted by giant sticky black balls that expanded on contact, then white powder rained from the ceiling that burned through Ki. They used barriers, and, with no other options, ripped Martin from the chains, severing his hands and feet. Jericho went into his Devil Bison super form, and blew through the door and escaped the underground bunker. Meanwhile, Gaven was being watched suspiciously by soldiers in Burma. Suddenly the soldiers chased him, after the planet went on lockdown. Him, Zion, and Ron ran across the desert at high speeds being chased by tanks and helicopters shooting at them, back to the city to meet Neki and Jericho at the entrance with unconscious Martin. They got there and were surrounded by thousands of soldiers, a standstill. Suddenly, Jericho bursted out of the exit, blowing all the soldiers back. Everyone ran to the ship they came to Zares in, got in, sealed the door, and got out of there. The planet's core was about to blow. In space, Neki called forth Nikad to heal Martin and bring back his hands and feet. Everyone had successfully escaped him. Suddenly, the ship ran out of gas, and the backup tanks were deciphered. Then, a small ship pulled up next to them and ciphered some fuel into the ship, then requested entrance. They accepted, connecting a tube to the ship, then a soldier came through the door, taking his helmet off to reveal a long shaggy haired man with stubble. He said he knew they would go there, and had been watching them for months, and was an ally. He was too late to help them escape Martin though. He began piloting the ship, saying that Earth was blocked by a giant Royal ship that contained the Leader of KU's daughter and son, Seeba and Naablu, and maybe even him. He piloted the ship into the bottom of the Royal ship and parked it in a dark underlot, saying they would have to break in, stop the ship's controls, then face the children. Everyone got out, entering the ship through a duct... Shortly after, the ship fell off and fell into Earth's atmosphere and crushed some KU soldiers in a field. Unknowingly, a fighter named Vergil Redgrave appeared on the ship with them. Martin woke up, confused. Jericho created a portal to the AoJ HQ for Martin so he would be safe. With no time to talk, they continued into a cargo room full of crates and soldiers talking about KU conquests. Gaven instigated an attack, and everyone fought the guards. There were many tanks lying around, with toxic poison, that they threw at each other. One of them exploded and the room had a toxic gas. Jericho used a shockwave to blow it away and they continued on into a giant engine control room, where they fought engineers with long rifles with neon poison. Jericho destroyed an engine with a Big Bang Attack, followed by throwing bodies in the others to stop them, therefore stopping the ship. Everyone voted whether or not to destroy the ship. Gaven said the man was farther ahead and would be killed. Gaven ran ahead after him, pursued by everyone else. They found a cage that overlooked a large royal room where a tall female alien was having her feet rubbed. The room was full of soldiers. They broke through and eliminated the soldiers, who could reanimate. The alien woman applauded them, beginning to sexually lay on a couch and eat grapes. Her name was Seeba. She proposed a deal for Gaven, Jericho, Zion, Vergil, Neki, and Ronwell to work for KU in exchange for Martin's return. Zion refused strongly. She showed them her male sex slaves, she actually brainwashed. After some small talk, she became annoyed and attacked them with her hair locks. Firing fireballs and shooting lasers, she fiercely avoided most attacks. She attempted to Mindrend Vergil, but was distracted by Jericho cutting her hair with a Destructo Disk. Ron wanted to do an attack on her, and couldn't be mindrended because his mask was on. After everyone used combined attacks and pinned her against the wall, the soldier from earlier dropped from the ceiling and stabbed her in the eyes with knives, blinding her. As she screamed, Ron used his Mirror Mode on her and turned her to stone, then was effectively destroyed with a Kamehameha by Jericho. Tuffle Ships from Pluto had came at the request of Zion, just incase. Suddenly the ship began crashing towards Earth due to engines being off. Vergil grabbed it with giant arms, and launched it into the sun. Everyone then freefalled into Earth's atmosphere. 'I never imagined I would be doing this 6 months ago..' said Gaven, as they tore through the clouds and crash landed in a forest. After landing, everyone headed for the Agents of Justice HQ to check up on Martin. He came out of the bathroom with a newspaper, after showering. He wanted to leave but it was still too dangerous. He requested a bedroom. Everyone talked. Meanwhile, the soldier landed in a pond only feet away from the secret entrance to the HQ. He requested entry, saying he was an ally. He was let in by Antilles. He revealed his name as Torin. He said he could figure out where Lord Kyrr (leader of KU) and his son could be, by accessing secret KU database schedules. Everyone headed for Torin's apartment in the alleys of Supreme City. There, it was messy and crowdy. He hacked into files and printed out the papers, with Vergil promptly destroying his printer afterwards to avoid being traced. Kyrr would be on Planet Base C-093 on June 2nd at 7pm. Everyone agreed to meet up at his place then, and would go mess with KU soldiers as practice until then. He then asked them to leave, but before Gaven left, he talked to him about the NLC and gave him a key to his apartment to use as a secret HQ. Part 3 - Kyrr & Naablu 2 June - Everyone arrived at Torin's apartment to find he was in a parking underlot, dimly lit, working and engineering a car behind a large tarp, his 'garage', with parts everywhere. He was working one of his many spaceships. Neki brought a bag of senzu beans and Yamato showed up. Everyone gathered and Torin said he needed some diesel. Zion headed into the city to a gas station, where he was subdued by KU guards, and ended up getting in a giant inner city fight. Everyone else did too. A KuzDonalds was destroyed and it rained hamburgers for hours. After they were destroyed, Torin used the diesel and everyone got in the car, then blasted off out of Earth, destination: Base C-093. In space, everyone ate fast food, before the car was attacked by KU ships. The car deployed rockets, and Yamato helped destroy them. Torin activated stealth. They soon entered C-093's atmosphere, where they encountered the Royal Forces. Everyone got out of the car and fought them, hopping from ship to ship and countering meteors andm missiles. Gaven broke his arm and was almost killed after being outnumbered, but Torin saved him in his car, and they then headed into C-093. Everyone followed suit. C-093 was a very icy planet with temperatures of -5000 degrees F (directly opposite of Zares). They landed outside its main city, an icy utopia, infiltrated by KU. They took down soldiers, Torin joining them in giant armor (his only way to help). They interrogated soldiers to find where Kyrr was but none obliged--then they noticed a massive palace in the middle of the city. Jericho went into his Devil Bison form and tried to tear through it but it wouldn't. The palace then suddenly tore off from ground and blasted into space--towards Earth. Everyone, in surprise, then saw under it there was a large road to a large door; an undergrond bunker. They broke through it into large torch-lit halls. East, North, West. Neki and Gaven took east, Zion and Ron took north, and Torin and Jericho took west. North, Zion and Ron came across a dead end, soon discovered to be a giant room full of vicious wolves that attacked them. The wolves then left the room and chased everyone else, before being 'put down'. The floor fell out and a massive serpent shot out and almost ate Zion, shooting into space. Zion and Ron soon found themselves in a large room with everyone else suddenly, one with a throne. A masked figure came out from behind a throne, revealing himself as Lord Kyrr. Meanwhile on Earth, the massive ice palace landed in Central City, and soldiers ran out infiltrating it, led by Kyrr's son, Naablu. He took over Earth. Deep in the C-093 bunker, Lord Kyrr discussed Kastair United and his leadership. Then, suddenly, he came out with behind his throne with a familiar hostage--Naomi. He held a knife to her neck and threatened everyone if they moved. Zion taunted him to kill her, as she was interfering in the group's affairs. He then showed them President Hanna Rune from Earth, in a cage. He kidnapped both of them a day prior, and was now using them as hostages threatening to kill them. Neki encouraged everyone to move in quickly, and doing so, Kyrr gutted Naomi. After some fighting, he took Naomi and Rune in his arms and retreated down a secret path, then hoping onto a ship waiting for him, then headed to Earth. Everyone chased him before being tricked by an illusion, and teleported to a random planet, where they freefalled thousands of feet. Torin soon landed, and got everyone to his car ship he had waiting again, and they immediately headed for Earth. Meanwhile, Kyrr arrived outside of Earth and was prepared to destroy it with a Supernova, as it was giving him too much trouble. Everyone confronted him, immediately engaging in combat. Kyrr was successful in evading most things. Naablu threw skyscrapers into space to distract the fighters. Kyrr soon went down into Earth, where he performed fusion with Naablu, becoming...Nakyrr. Nakyrr took everyone on easily. Neki used an Ultimate Rasenshuriken on him, but he evaded, and it destroyed front of the ePalace. Suddenly, the serpent from earlier shot into Earth's atmosphere, Zion ready to kill it, but it landed in the ocean outside SC, its home (it also must've been kidnapped for whatever reason). Neki brought Naomi and Rune (imprisoned on Kyrr's ship) to Nikdia to be healed and dressed. After intense fighting, Ronwell, angered by Naomi's falling victim, unleashed his true power and transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. Everyone took this as a message saying to use their final attacks. Ron released a True Kamehameha, Zion entered his Dragon Form, Azazel activated Flame Cloak, Gaven used Starlight Cannon and Nexus Eye, and Jericho used Beacon of Destruction x10. Nakyrr took it all, but became overwhelmed, and attempted to escape Earth in his ship. He trailed the entire solar system, being chased by a massive power beam. He landed on Pluto, thinking it was uninhabited, but it actually was home to the Tuffle Kingdom, and Zion was a native. Zion was there and stopped him. Nakyrr prepared to leave, but was immediately hit and incinerated to death by everyone's attacks all the way from Earth, thus ending the leadership of KU. His mask was dropped on the ground, with Ron picking it up for study. Everyone reunited on Earth. Rune, Naomi, and Martin were all successfully saved. They planned to have a recognition and celebration in 2 days. 4 June - A massive recognition ceremony was held in front of the ePalace, which was under construction. Martin, Ron, Zion, Gaven, Jericho, Azazel, and Yamato were all recipients of the Blue Star Medal, the highest award on Earth. Gaven requested 3 extra, for Torin, Neki, and Vergil Redgrave, who could not attend (Neki was busy and Torin didn't attend public events, he watched from his apartment). Dex was rewarded a Green Star Medal for helping early on. Jericho asked if he could be Rune's honorary bodyguard, and she accepted. Everyone then went to celebrate at Culinary Medicine, Azazel's resturaunt. Gaven brought Torin's to him, then performed with Unity (whom Yamato offered to promote them multiplanetarily). After the celebration, Jericho restored the Lookout. Everyone then lived peacefully, with the fighters now knowing each other well. Politics He studied politics in library especially trade deals, economy, constitution and etc that's related to politics. Goals * To protect the world from upcoming evil threats (pending) Likes * Naomi Talsky * Music Dislikes * Justin Bieber * The Illuminati (Due to that he researched about the Illuminati, He was against the Illuminati until he overthrown the Illuminati's leader) * Prostitutes (Especially when she attempts to date him) Dokkan Battle Fan Card * Name: Most Powerful Trump Card Super Saiyan God SS Ronwell Nagales (Kaioken) * Rarity: Legendary Rare * Type: Super STR * Team Cost: 42 * Level: 140/140 * HP: 11050 * Attack: 10200 * Defense: 6034 * Super Attack: God Spirit Bomb (Greatly raises ATK, Causes transcendence damage to all opponents, lowers ATK, DEF and rare chance to knock out) * Super Attack's Level: 10/10 (Max) * Super Attack % Increase: 180% * Passive: Changes Rainbow Ki Sphere into STR Ki sphere, Super effective attack for everyone, Ki +5 when Ki meter is 7 or more and ATK +10000 * Leader Skill: All Type Ki +3, ATK +30% for every STR obtained, ATK +3000 * Links: Super Saiyan, Warrior Gods, Super-God Combat, Over in a Flash, Prepared for Battle, Prodigies (This might be a good start and nuker for newbies so the Summon Sprint banner is perfect to get this card.) Trivia * His appearance was based on Blast from One Punch Man. * Blast was the reason why he was inspired to create this character. * He is Naruto version while his best friend is Sasuke version. Category:Saiyans Category:Pages added by Ronwellnagales28 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter